Robochicken
Robochicken was a series of competitor robots that fought in Series 4-7 of Robot Wars and the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. While it failed to progress beyond the heats in the main series, it reached the Heat Final in Series 7 and won the Extreme 2 Tag Team Terror competition along with Bulldog Breed, although Bulldog Breed was the more dominant partner. Robot History Series 4 Robochicken first fought in Heat B of the Fourth Wars, where it faced third seed and then-reigning World Champion Razer, and Series 3 Robotic Soccer finalist Velocirippa. It immediately tried to get underneath Razer with its flipper, but was promptly pushed and grabbed by Razer, thrusting its head and flipper in vain as the World Champions crushed through its side. Both robots separated, with Robochicken trying to flip Velocirippa as Razer bit through its top panel, before Razer attacked Robochicken again, crushing through its side twice before piercing through its baseplate and lifting Robochicken into the air. Razer carried Robochicken towards the Flame Pit, where Robochicken fell off and escaped after a shove from Velocirippa. Robochicken continued to circle round the arena before having its front pierced through by Razer, with both robots being momentarily lifted off their wheels as Razer crushed down. Robochicken backed away from Razer before Razer tried to crush it again, with both robots eventually ending up near Dead Metal's CPZ. Dead Metal proceeded to grab Robochicken and push it against a wall spike as Razer crushed into Velocirippa and pushed it onto a flame jet, with Velocirippa becoming immobilised after driving into the wall. Robochicken was pushed and grabbed once again by Razer before being attacked by Dead Metal a second time, but progressed to the second round anyway as Velocirippa was carried to the pit by Sir Killalot. In the second round, a fully-repaired Robochicken faced the nineteenth seed Pussycat. Both robots immediately slammed into each other, with Pussycat using its blade to get under and buckle Robochicken's opened flipper before driving over Robochicken's sides, toppling over onto its sides and causing several gashes in its armour. Robochicken flipped Pussycat onto its side before losing one of its 'eyes' as Pussycat's blade continued to cut, shred and tear its front and sides. Despite landing another flip, Robochicken steadily lost mobility as Pussycat continued to slam into it, its wheel covers and flipper completely ripped open as the latter pushed it into the wall, nearly overturning Robochicken in the process. With half of its drive lost, Robochicken received more blows from Pussycat before being attacked by Sir Killalot, who pushed it onto the Floor Flipper with his lance. After being thrown a full 360 degrees, Robochicken was attacked by Shunt and Pussycat as 'cease' was called, and was eliminated from the Fourth Wars. Despite this early exit, its performance and novelty design saw it being nominated for the 'Most Promising Newcomer' and 'Most Original Entry' awards at the end of the series, which it lost to Tornado and Gemini respectively. Series 5 Robochicken Evo competed in Heat H of the Fifth Wars, and faced newcomer Crushtacean in its first round battle. It started tentatively, lining its flipping arm under Crushtacean's side and flipping it onto its side before chasing it towards the Flame Pit. However, it missed its next few flips, allowing Crushtacean to push it against the wall and momentarily try to grab it before both robots spun and dodged interventions from Sergeant Bash. Robochicken tried to position its flipper again, but was grabbed and pushed side-on by Crushtacean before getting underneath the crab-shaped robot and pinning it with the flipper. Crushtacean escaped, however, and Sir Killalot dragged Robochicken by its head into his CPZ, crushing between its 'eyes' before letting it out. Robochicken recovered by flipping Crushtacean completely over, before Crushtacean shoved Robochicken into another CPZ where it was briefly pinned by Sergeant Bash. The two robots continued to spin and push each other around the arena, with Crushtacean grabbing hold of Robochicken's flipper at one point, before Robochicken pushed Crushtacean into Sir Killalot, who lifted and carried the latter with his jaws as time ran out. The battle went to a judges' decision, which went 2-1 in favour of Crushtacean, eliminating Robochicken-Evo from the Fifth Wars despite a strong performance. Series 6 In its first round melee in Heat B, Robochicken was drawn up against former Tag Team Terror runners-up in Spirit of Scorpion, former Series Semi-Finalists X-Terminator and newcomers Barbaric Response. In the battle, Robochicken started quite well by lifting Spirit of Scorpion up with its flipper several times, whilst also axing off all attacks from X-Terminator. Unfortunately, its aggression was all for nothing, as X-Terminator flipped Robochicken over with its axe, into the clutches of Dead Metal. The flipper of Robochicken was not powerful enough to allow it to self-right. Robochicken was left alone for a while, until Sir Killalot plucked Robochicken by the head and put it down into the pit of oblivion, along with an already pitted Barbaric Response. But Sir Killalot then decided to take it out and put it on the Drop Zone, where a washing machine fell on it. Robochicken survived that, as it was back onto its wheels, and as its motors were still working, the machine started spinning around on the spot after "Cease" had been called. The judges ruled that Spirit of Scorpion and Robochicken had been immobilised for too long, before Barbaric Response was pitted by X-Terminator. This meant that X-Terminator and Barbaric Response were put through to the second round, eliminating Robochicken from the competition in the first round again. Extreme 2 Robochicken partnered up with Bulldog Breed in the Tag Team Terror tournament in the second series of Extreme. The team were unfortunate to find that they would be fighting the reigning Tag Team Terror champions, Pussycat and Diotoir, in the first round. Robochicken did not have to do anything in this match; Bulldog Breed flipped Pussycat out of the arena almost straight away after flipping it around a few times, before flipping Diotoir over onto its back up against the arena side wall, before flipping Diotoir onto the flame pit. Bulldog Breed then finally decided to tag Robochicken, allowing them to then come out of the corner. Robochicken did nothing more than lifting and axing Diotoir on and off the flame pit, allowing Diotoir to catch fire for one last time. The Refbot then came in and counted out Diotoir, putting Robochicken and Bulldog Breed through to the Semi-Final round. At this stage of the competition, the chicken and the bulldog met previous Tag Team Terror finalists The Steel Avenger with their new partners Lightning. Once again, Robochicken stayed out of the action all together for most of this battle as well, only joining in when its partner Bulldog Breed had already finished off Lightning by flipping it over and pushed The Steel Avenger into the CPZ where it was lying in wait. Robochicken and Bulldog Breed both started flipping The Steel Avenger together, with Robochicken eventually flipping The Steel Avenger onto it back where it couldn't self-right. This rendered The Steel Avenger immobile, putting Bulldog Breed and Robochicken through to the final. In the Tag-Team Terror final, the duo went up against Hydra and Barbaric Response, Robochicken once again stayed in the corner while Bulldog Breed did the lion's share of the fighting. Hydra was flipped over, and unable to self-right straight away, and Barbaric Response was soon immobilised as well, so Robochicken pecked Barbaric Response's carcass a little, after Mr. Psycho had battered it for a while. In spite of its minimal contribution to the entire tournament, Robochicken had become one half of the new Tag Team Terror champions. Bulldog Breed celebrated overall victory by flipping the chicken robot over before cease was called. Series 7 Robochicken returned for the Seventh Wars with an improved flipper and a vertical spinning disc; however, the new head was mounted on the hinge of the flipper to act as an axe, so the robot was still unable to self-right. In its first round melee, Robochicken was drawn up against New Blood Competitors B.O.D., Dutch representatives Tough as Nails and former Annihilator champions Disc-O-Inferno. In this battle, Robochicken effortlessly withstood the blade of B.O.D. as the two competitors immediately collided, but Robochicken then scuttled away into the distance, as Tough as Nails activated the pit release button, and pitted Disc-O-Inferno. Robochicken suddenly demonstrated its power by effortlessly flipping B.O.D. clean over, in a desperate attempt to survive the melee, before Tough as Nails could pit them. After using the flipper to fight off Tough as Nails, Robochicken was eventually grabbed by the Dutch machine. Robochicken dug into the arena floor much better than Disc-O-Inferno did, and managed to keep away from the pit long enough to surpass B.O.D.'s countdown to elimination. 20 seconds after B.O.D. was counted out, Tough As Nails finally managed to pit Robochicken, but both robots had already qualified for the next round. The second round battle for Robochicken saw it go up against Mega Morg. In this battle, Mega Morg's shape made it very difficult for Robochicken to flip; Mega Morg was also agile enough to escape any incoming Robochicken attack. However, the Welsh machine could not put its flipper to any use whatsoever. Eventually though, Robochicken scored an impressive knockout by flipping Mega Morg from the front, causing it to land flat on its back, meaning it could not roll back onto its wheels. Robochicken then hit the pit release button before Refbot counted out Mega Morg as Mr. Psycho hammered it. Mr. Psycho then carried Mega Morg over to the drop zone, where a washing machine was dropped on it. This convincing victory put Robochicken through to its heat final, where it was drawn up against Tough as Nails again. Robochicken had an explosive start to this battle, flipping Tough as Nails through the air several times. However, its efforts had little effect on the match, as it couldn't flip Tough as Nails out of the arena, nor immobilise it, since the Dutch machine was invertible. Later on in the fight, Robochicken lined Tough as Nails up against the arena side wall in a perfect position to flip it out, but had run too low on CO2 and was unable to do more than lift it. Soon after, Robochicken was grabbed by Tough as Nails, and was pushed around the arena for most of the remainder of the match. Tough as Nails was able to haul Robochicken into Shunt's CPZ, where the chicken suffered an axe blow from the house robot, before being towed away by Tough as Nails. It later looked like Tough as Nails would pit Robochicken, as both were very close to the pit, very near to the end of the battle. But Robochicken held on, and the battle went to a judges' decision. The decision went in favour of Tough as Nails, eliminating Robochicken from the competition, after such a promising run. Robochicken also took part in the Annihilator at the end of the series, where it was put up against recent Semi-Finalists Raging Knightmare, American representatives Flippa, Team Roaming Robots' Ripper, Ewe 2 and the reigning Annihilator champions Kan-Opener. Robochicken went in as one of the favourites, due to its experience and what it achieved in the corresponding main competition. The team removed the head in hopes that Robochicken would be able to self-right without it. However, they never got a chance to test it, as in the first round, the robot broke down almost immediately. Ripper quickly flipped Robochicken over onto its back, and with no power, Robochicken was immobilised. Ewe 2 was almost flipped out of the arena by Ripper, and was propped on the arena wall, on top of a similarly immobilised Flippa. However, eventually, Robochicken was brought over to the arena side wall, still upside down, and was counted out by the Refbot. 'Cease' was called after the count was complete, and Robochicken was eliminated from the annihilator, despite Kan-Opener then bringing Ewe 2 off the arena wall and pitting it. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 5 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robot Wars Tag Team competitors Category:Robot Wars Tag Team champions Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Award Nominees Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Annihilator competitors Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Robots from Devon Category:Robot Wars Heat Finalists